criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Show Can Not Stop
The Show Can Not Stop is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Shopping District of Austin. Plot The world-famous circus, originated in Italy, attracts more than 100 million people on their tours. The agency decides to try again to get their dream vacation back. Tickets ready, popcorn ready, seats marked, it's show time! The show happens very well, except that an acrobat called the Player to check an event behind the scenes of the circus. The magician was murdered. The Player invites Carlos and they start another case. It looks like the holidays will be on for later. Summary Victim *'Michael Barry' (found poisoned in dressing room) Murder Weapon *'Poison Sprayer' Killer *'Philip Noah' Suspects Suspect's Profile: *The suspect eats blueberry *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect uses face paint Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats blueberry Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect uses face paint *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile: *The suspect eats blueberry *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect uses face paint *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile: *The suspect eats blueberry Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect has brown hair Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry *The killer is exactly 5'6" height *The killer eats blueberry *The killer uses face paint *The killer has brown hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : • Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Notebook, Torn Paper, Clother Box) : • Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Threat to the victim) : • Analyze Message. (05:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Justin Luke) : • Question Justin Luke about the threat to the victim. : • Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Debt; New Suspect: Brianna Bridget) : • Talk to Brianna about the ripped debt. : • Examine Clother Box. (Result: Picture. New Crime Scene: Circus) : • Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) : • Investigate Circus. (Clues: Security camera, Locked Cellphone) : • Examine Security camera. (Result: Unlocked camera) : • Analyze Unlocked camera. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer The killer is exactly 5'6" height) : • Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Vídeo; New Suspect: Alissa Victoria) : • Ask Alissa Victoria about the video with the victim. : • Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 : • Investigate Clothings. (Clues: Torn Photograph, Tightrope, Torn Money) : • Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: New Suspect: Ariel Claire) : • Interrogate Ariel to find out why she ripped the picture. : • Examine Tightrope. (Result: Digital) : • Analyze Digital. (05:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Philip Noah) : • Ask Philip why the tightrope was next to the victim's things. : • Examine Torn Money. (Result: Victim's Money) : • Analyze Victim's Money. (03:00:00; Result: Digital of Brianna) : • Question Brianna about the victim's money. (Result: New Crime Scene: Victim's Trailer) : • Investigate Victim's Trailer. (Clues: Circus Keys, Notebook) : • Examine Circus Keys. (Result: Digital) : • Analyze Digital. (01:00:00; Result: Justin's Keys) : • Interrogate Justin because the keys empty in the trailer of the victim. : • Examine Notebook. (Result: Bad things about the victim) : • Ask Alissa if her notebook is her. (Result: New Crime Scene: Bleachers) : • Investigate Bleachers. (Clues: Faded Cup) : • Examine Faded Cup. (Result: Soda for the victim) : • Analyze Calligraphy in the cup. (04:00:00; Result: Ariel's Calligraphy) : • Interrogate Ariel about the glass for the victim. : • Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 : • Investigate Wardrobe. (Clues: Dirty design, Vial of posion) : • Examine Dirty design. (Result: Face Paint) : • Analyze Face Paint. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses face paint and The killer eats blueberry) : • Examine Vial of poison. (Result: Hair Strands) : • Analyze Hair Strands. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) : • Capture the killer now! : • Go to Going Shopping (3/6). (No stars) Go to Going Shopping (3/6) : • Interrogate Justin about the victim. : • Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Money) : • Question Justin about the money in the dressing room. (Reward: 2.000 Coins) : • Investigate Victim's Trailer. (Result: Picture) : • Question Ariel Claire about the picture. : • Question Brianna Bridget about the victim's money. (Reward: Burger) : • Talk to Justin to ask if the circus will stand (Reward: Clown Suit) : • Go on to the next case! (No stars)